All The Ways
by amockorange
Summary: A reinterpretation of the story of Maleficent and Aurora. This is a story about love, in all the ways.
1. Chapter 1

**My, my, it's been ages since I've been on here! Anyway, onwards! This is a story that's been tumbling around in my mind ever since I saw Maleficent and I'm just now getting the time to publish. It will be a story in two parts, with the first sticking very closely to the plot of the movie, with some original stuff thrown in. The second will be an entirely new work. It's my intention that they can be read as separate pieces, though by all means, I'd love for you guys to read the whole thing. So, without further ado, allow me to present All The Ways!**

**Disclaimer: I am acknowledging the use of direct quotes from the movie.**

* * *

Their fates were sealed the moment she was born, though neither of them – least of all the slumbering babe – could have known just how entwined their lives would become.

As Maleficent peered into the cradle, she mused on the helplessness of the mound of swaddled cloth that was the infant Princess. _Aurora, like the dawn. Such a pity Stefan shall not witness its full splendour again._

Her spell cast and duly satisfied with the fear it engendered in the humans, the fairy hastened back to the safety of the Moors, not desiring to spend more time than necessary in the mortal kingdom. A familiar cawing over her shoulder alerted Maleficent to her companion's presence. She prickled at the term, but she preferred it to referring to him as her servant. Flicking her fingers absent-mindedly, Maleficent waited for the man to materialise in front of her.

'Speak'.

'Your curse was a success Mistress, but I'm still unsure as to why you directed it at the child'.

Maleficent scoffed at the absurdity of the remark. 'Really Diaval, I had taken you for a more perceptive bird. Stefan must know the pain of losing part of himself.'

'But surely that could have been done without cursing an innocent-'.

Her already tenuous patience wearing thin, Maleficent turned abruptly and stalked to her rowan, transforming Diaval back to his true form almost as an afterthought, his shrieks piercing her mind. _Fool._

* * *

Time – as it is wont to do – passed with little consequences in the Moors. Maleficent, smug in the knowledge of the pain her curse was causing, drifted back into her familiar role as Protector of the Moors. As respite from her duties and the fearful looks cast her way each time she made her rounds, the fairy allowed herself to indulge in minor distractions. The pull of taunting the three idiot pixies Stefan foolishly charged with the upbringing of his child was too much even for a being of her stature to ignore. Between hair-pulling and spontaneous indoor rainstorms – _really, how dense could they be? – _Maleficent paid little attention to the steadily growing baby; save for sending Diaval on an errand to feed it, she distanced herself as much as she could.

But, though she tried to hide it – mostly from herself, but especially from the raven's judging eyes – as the years passed, Maleficent found herself shortening the length of time she spent away from the little cottage in the woods.

She forced herself to think of it as a bond of necessity. After all, if no one was adequately looking after the child, how could she expect her _gift_ to come to fruition? To Maleficent, her reasoning seemed sound enough; besides, Diaval had grown fond of his new plaything. _After all I have asked of him, the least I can grant him are a few moments of levity._ Her aquiline features falling into a scowl, the fairy thought of Stefan. _I will not allow him to best me again; his daughter's life is mine._ Satisfied with this assertion, Maleficent moved on to more pleasant thoughts, content with the banishment of her growing sense of responsibility for the infant's welfare for the time being.

* * *

For her part, the young peasant princess was growing into the life gifted to her. She was graceful, even as she leapt across moss-covered stones, beautiful despite lacking the amenities of the castle and indeed beloved by all who knew her. Though they felt inconvenienced by her very presence, the pixies could not deny their affection for the child. Maleficent, believing herself to be above such trivial 'magic', simply excluded herself from it. She supposed her feelings for the girl were verging on maternal, but she hardly felt that constituted being _beloved._

Aurora became aware of Maleficent at a young age. If she thought hard enough, she knew that her first memories were of a tall, horned figure lurking over her cradle. Aurora also knew that she was not afraid of the shadowy form that often trailed behind her, yet she knew instinctively that she must not inform her aunts of its presence, lest it be frightened away. The girl desperately wished for the mysterious creature to stay, for besides the raven that often winged its way to her windowsill, it was the only friend she had.

Inquisitive by nature, Aurora often wandered the forest bordering the cottage alone, save for the horned shadow she knew to be following her. It was on one of her many excursions that the princess first came upon the wall of thorns Maleficent had conjured to keep the humans from invading the Moors.

'I wonder', Aurora mused quietly to herself, though her words carried swiftly and clearly to Maleficent's keen ears on the brisk breeze. Keeping just inside the tree line, the fairy better positioned herself to watch as the girl moved closer to the thorns, clearly not perturbed by their obvious intent to cause serious harm.

As Aurora lifted her hand to rest it upon one of the thorns, she felt a pulse race through her body. It was reflected in the soft golden glow at Maleficent's fingertips and she quickly buried her hands in her robes to save from being noticed by the princess. Seemingly satisfied by her interaction with the wall, Aurora made her way back to the path that would lead her home and away from the fairy.

After allowing a few moments to pass, Maleficent stepped out from the shadows and approached the wall, Diaval alighting on her shoulder.

Stroking the raven's feathers, she stopped in front of the thorn Aurora had touched.

'I wonder indeed'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. **

* * *

A few months shy of her sixteenth birthday, Aurora chanced her luck at visiting the thorn wall once more. Lately, her aunts had been keeping a closer eye on her than they ever had before. Aurora could not place why, but she humoured their pleas for her to be home before the sun set each day. On a particularly bitter night however, her curiosity got the better of her and the girl felt she simply must go to the wall or she would surely explode. Fastening her thickest cloak about her shoulders, Aurora made sure that her guardians were slumbering deeply before making her way out the door and onto the well-worn forest path.

Maleficent, on her nightly rounds of the perimeter had been alerted to the girl's approach by a soft _caw _from the raven. Stepping behind a large oak, the fairy waited for the princess to arrive at the wall before making her way to trail her. Aurora, aware of a presence somewhere behind her, suppressed a smile before she turned around. But, instead of looking upon the face of the creature she had christened her 'godmother' – for she was sure that it was a woman – the girl was met by a cloud of iridescent golden dust.

That was the last she remembered.

* * *

Laying the sleeping girl gently on the dewy grass, the fairy once again made her way out of Aurora's field of vision and waited for her to awaken. When she opened her eyes, Aurora was met by altogether the most stunning sight she had ever seen. Every colour she was aware of – and even those she wasn't – illuminated the environment around her. It was utterly unlike anything she had ever laid eyes on and she was immediately entranced. Aurora suddenly recalled being at the wall of thorns and the feeling of having something watching her. It was there again.

'I know you're there', she called out to no one in particular, her eyes fixed on a thicket in front of her. 'Don't be afraid'.

Startled at being discovered so soon, Maleficent replied despite herself, her mellifluous voice sounding like honey on Aurora's ears. 'I am not afraid'. She tilted her head back imperiously to highlight her point, though she knew the girl could not possibly see her.

'Then come out', Aurora implored, looking directly at where the hidden voice had come from.

The fairy chuckled lightly at the girl's persistence. 'Then you'll be afraid'.

At that, Aurora squared her shoulders and called out matter-of-factly, 'No, I won't'. Impressed by her obvious though misguided lack of fear in her presence, Maleficent stepped out from her hiding place and into the full view of the princess.

Aurora, having only imagined what her shadowy follower looked like, was stunned by the appearance of the figure in front of her. Clad in voluminous black robes that added to its imposing aura, Aurora was struck by the creature's beauty, from its vibrant green eyes and high, piercing cheekbones, to its full, blood red lips. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Aurora registered that she ought to be afraid of the towering woman – _I was right! – _in front of her, yet she could not bring herself to feel anything but awe.

'I know who you are', Aurora spoke, but to her, her voice seemed distant, as if she were in the fog of a deep dream. _This is her._

Maleficent was slightly perturbed that the girl had not yet fled, after all, any other creature she came into contact with – human or fae – did so without hesitation. In light of this, the fairy's response seemed almost to mock Aurora, as if she were challenging her to run, 'Do you?'

A brilliant smile lit up the young girl's cherubic face. _ Of course I do! How could I not?_ 'You're my fairy godmother!'

Maleficent was not sure what she had been expecting the girl to say, but she felt immense relief in the knowledge that her true identity was not known to her; if she were to give the pixies thanks for anything, it would be for keeping the princess in the dark as to the nature of her upbringing. The last thing Maleficent needed was to be found out and the very distinct possibility that with that would come the full force of Stefan's army upon the Moors.

Her eyes dancing between her fairy godmother and the glowing lands around her, Aurora explained in giddy excitement how she could always feel the fairy's presence close by her throughout her childhood. When asked by Maleficent how she knew she was near, the girl noted that it was her horned silhouette that gave her away as she trailed her through the forest, or watched over the cottage from a seemingly safe distance. In fact, as Aurora thought to herself, she had a vague memory of hovering over a cliff face as a child, her aunts nowhere near and the distressed call of a raven carrying to her over the valley. She may not know much about the world, but the girl was almost certain that humans aren't gifted with flight, even in the most desperate of situations.

At that very moment, a black bird landed gracefully on a low branch next to Maleficent. Aurora recognised it immediately as the same raven that had been a constant throughout her formative years in much the same way her godmother's shadow had been. Diaval puffed out his chest at being called a _pretty bird_ by the young one and, lowering himself into the avian version of a courtly bow – a mannerism picked up during his occasional travels to the human kingdom – he allowed Maleficent to change him to his human form and stepped forward to formally introduce himself to Aurora.

Having awoken under cover of nightfall, in a land that was very clearly not only not human, but one imbued with an innate magic, and standing in the presence of a horned woman and her shape-shifting companion, one might naturally expect any normal person to faint back into blissful oblivion, or at the very least, run screaming into the forest, never to be seen again. As it were, Aurora was no normal human. Maleficent had surmised as much during her years of observation, yet the Protector of the Moors had taken on a rather sizable risk by willingly bringing a human into her lands and so she was relieved to see the wide-eyed delight with which the young princess surveyed the wonders around her.

In spite of the success of her experiment, Maleficent had to be careful in not getting carried away with indulging the girl's curiosity and so, as Aurora ran to her with what Maleficent read as the intention to fling her arms about the fairy's neck in a joyful embrace written plainly on her face, she ghosted golden magic in front of herself, stopping the princess mid-sentence and levitating her in the same floating, ethereal sleep she was placed in prior to being brought into the Moors.

Walking ahead without chancing a glance at Diaval, Maleficent made her way to the thorn wall and to the darkened cottage in the clearing beyond, Aurora's form following behind, guided invisibly by the very nearness of the fairy. Laying the princess on her over-stuffed mattress, Maleficent lingered a moment before speaking the almost-endearment she hadn't voiced since the girl was but a baby.

'Goodnight, Beastie'.

* * *

The nights that followed became an exciting routine for Aurora. She would make a show of preparing herself for bed, only to quietly make her way outside once she knew her aunts were sleeping soundly. On most nights, Diaval would meet her for the journey to the wall of thorns, the two falling into comfortable conversations. The girl peppered the shape-shifter with questions about the Moors and he was happy to oblige, filling her with all manner of details regarding the land and its magical inhabitants.

This particular night though, the princess asked a question the man could not answer.

'Where are Godmother's wings?' Aurora's tone was innocent, expecting a simple answer.

Diaval averted his gaze and cleared his throat. After all the years spent by Maleficent's side, even he knew nothing of her absent wings. He had asked once, only to be rebuffed by way a transformation back to his true self and his mistress stalking off into the depths of the forest for the remainder of the day. Since then, Diaval had never dared broach the subject again.

'I cannot answer that for you little one. That is something only she can tell you, though I wouldn't expect too much if I were you'.

The pair continued in silence for the short distance left to the wall, Aurora growing ever more perplexed by the mystery of the fairy's lost wings. She came out of her reverie as soon as she noticed the familiar silhouette waiting by the freshly formed entrance to the Moors.

'Godmother!' Aurora called, her face breaking into a smile as she quickened her pace. Having grown used to Maleficent's lack of displaying physical affection, Aurora knew better than to expect an embrace and instead felt her heart swell at the warm smile she received in return, her question about the lost wings forgotten.

'Come Beastie, there's something I'd like you to see. I think you'll rather enjoy it'.

The trio made their way into the Moors, Aurora careful to avoid the thorns as they closed in behind her. After walking for what felt like an age, they came to a stop by what the girl viewed as an altogether unimpressive swamp. Turning towards her godmother, Aurora noticed the horned woman was no longer next to her, but was sitting a small distance away with a look of extreme amusement plastered on her usually stoic features.

'Do watch out!' Maleficent called, but before Aurora could ask why she had been brought here, she was hit squarely between the shoulders with a sizable lump of mud. Swinging to face her attacker, Aurora's eyes gleamed as she bent to scoop up a handful, flinging it at the squat creature a few paces to her left.

'Ah! Got you!' Aurora chimed triumphantly. It wasn't long before she was outnumbered, the combatants on both sides hurling mud with abandon. The girl barely registered the fact that her once immaculate gown was now a sticky shade of brown and nor did she care.

Maleficent surveyed the scene from the safety of her perch, Diaval watching with delight next to her. _The girl is unlike any human I've ever met; she is most assuredly not her father's child. It is almost as if she belongs here-_ the fairy's train of thought was broken suddenly by an errant mudball to her cheek. The wallerbogs, having grown fearful of Maleficent since her descent into darkness, waited with baited breath for the wrath that was certainly coming, even Aurora stilled momentarily. Only Diaval's racking laughter could be heard through the heavy silence, the sight of his mistress's pristine features marred by scum proving too humorous to be ignored. The evening's festivities though had brought out Maleficent's dormant playfulness and she responded in kind, lobbing a wad of mud directly at her companion's face.

With the tension broken, the battle resumed and Maleficent was once again left with her thoughts. Try as she might, she could no longer deny the joy that was building within her when Aurora was near, just as she could no longer quell the growing feeling of dread as the moment of her curse's fulfilment drew ever nearer. _I wonder…_

'Aurora', her voice sounded harsher than she intended it to, but time was very swiftly getting away. 'Clean yourself off. The hour is late and I must get you home'.

Aurora knew for certain that she had stayed in the Moors much later than this on previous visits, but upon hearing the tone of her godmother's voice, she thought better than to argue the point and did as she was instructed. Once Diaval had preened the remaining flakes of dried mud from her hair, Maleficent nodded her approval and led Aurora back to the wall of thorns in silence. Aurora wished to break it, but finding herself at a loss for anything remotely appropriate to say, kept her mouth closed for the remainder of the way.

A few agonisingly slow minutes later, they arrived at the cottage and Aurora, knowing how the night played out from this point, finally spoke.

'G'night Godmother', she breathed, barely stifling a yawn. Maleficent's lips curled slightly at the sight of the dishevelled, tired girl and her demeanour softened.

'Let's get you to bed Beastie. How would you like it if I made it especially downy tonight?' Aurora nodded drowsily and Maleficent took that as her cue to wend her golden magic about the girl and loft her supine form to her bedchamber. The woman's thoughts darkened as she realised, not for the first time, how this simple gesture was foreshadowing something much more sinister in the not too distant future.

Once Aurora had been settled in her bed, Maleficent took a moment to gather her thoughts. _I must – no, I have to try._ Speaking softly but purposefully, Maleficent intoned the words she hoped against hope would undo what she had wrought.

'I revoke my curse. Let it be no more!' At each incantation, the fairy stepped closer to the sleeping girl, her voice growing in power as her magic swirled violently around her. 'Let it be no more!' Golden magic warred with malicious green, neither willing to give up their grasp. With one final call to muster all her power, Maleficent pulled desperately at the evil – her evil – within Aurora, to no avail. The curse would not relinquish its hold, not tonight and, as her wretched words from the princess's christening played over in her mind and realisation set in, not ever.

Maleficent's own slumber was a restless one that night, plagued by a nightmare from which she feared she would never awaken.

_It was the night she lost her wings. She pictured Stefan's face, once so kind, now distorted with hate. She felt the searing burn of the iron against her skin, the blood flowing freely down her back. She saw her wings, lifeless and dull, discarded like so many rags. But worse than any of that, was the image of Aurora, serene in her perpetual sleep while the world around her burned._

* * *

**Oh, I do so love a bit of foreshadowing. Thanks those who are reviewing and the like, or those that are just reading. It's all good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

Aurora knew that if she didn't ask her godmother the question that had been bothering her lately, she might very well never get an answer. There had been no opportune time to ask, and likely never would, and so, on her latest visit to the Moors, she had spoken it, plain and simple.

'Do all the fair-people have wings?'

Maleficent knew the girl was simply being inquisitive and honestly, she was surprised that it hadn't been asked sooner. Even still, it did not make the task of explaining just how she came to be without her wings any more pleasant.

'Most do'. _Please Beastie, let this be._

'Then why don't you? All the other fairies fly'. Aurora was matter-of-fact with her reply; after all, what kind of fairy was her godmother exactly if she did not have wings?

The fairy had to be careful how she answered the girl's query. Giving away too much information would only serve to open wounds that had not entirely healed and most certainly never would. Aurora must also never know that it was her father who was the source of all Maleficent's darkness and evil. _That would destroy her_. Maleficent had to acknowledge that she had a selfish reason for not wanting to admit the truth to the girl, for doing so would mean revealing her curse, deepening her guilt and worst of all, driving her beastie away. _That would destroy me._

'I had wings once. They were stolen from me. That's all I wish to say about it'.

Despite the clipped tone of Maleficent's voice, Aurora did not skip a beat. _She may not want to tell me why she no longer has her wings, but surely she can at least describe them to me. _'What colour were they? Were they big?'

At that, the fairy relented. The princess had proven time and time again that she was nothing like her father and was curious about Maleficent's wings purely for curiosity's sake. She had no desire to plunder the Moors or steal from Maleficent. _Not that I have anything left._

'So big, they dragged behind me when I walked. And they were strong; they could carry me above the clouds and into the headwinds. They never faltered, not even once. I could trust them'. A wistfully sad smile fell upon Maleficent's lips at the memory of her majestic wings, and for a moment she swore she could feel their familiar weight upon her back.

Aurora said nothing, only stepped forward to place her hand upon her godmother's arm. The small gesture of affection broke Maleficent from her memories and she continued on her way, leaving both of them to their thoughts. Aurora waited a moment before following after the fairy. In the short time that she had known her, her godmother was not one to freely show her emotions, and from what little she had given away tonight, Aurora knew that she had very nearly overstepped her mark.

* * *

Maleficent felt the passing of each day more keenly than the last, for in less than a week's time her curse would be complete and she was powerless to stop it. To take her mind off the inevitability that lay before her, she had taken to walking through the woods just beyond the wall of thorns. She told Diaval it was for heightened security should Stefan attempt to attack the Moors leading up to Aurora's sixteenth birthday, when in reality it was so she could watch out for the girl herself. Maleficent ruefully acknowledged that she had become emotionally distant in the days following the discussion about her wings, but that did not mean she was physically scarce.

Two days before the moment that would alter the course of their lives, Maleficent could no longer stand the guilt that was building within her and threatening to boil over. She had made up her mind to tell the girl the truth about her fate and was prepared to live with the consequences and to a lesser degree the pain that would inevitably follow.

The fairy reclined against a root, observing Aurora as she played with the sprites. Having steeled herself for what she was about to say, she called out.

'Aurora, come here'. She hoped that the girl wouldn't notice the quavering of her voice. 'Sit, there's something I need to tell you'.

As Aurora settled herself next to her godmother, their eyes met and not for the first time, Maleficent was struck by the light and innocence held within the girl's. She hated herself for being the one that would extinguish them. _I have cursed us both._

'There is an evil in this world, and I cannot keep you from it'.

Aurora was perplexed by the fairy's remark. _I live in a cottage in the woods, what evil could possibly come my way?_ 'I'm almost sixteen Godmother, I can take care of myself'.

'I understand, but that's not what I have to tell you-'.

'I have a plan', the princess interjected with a tone of youthful authority. 'I'm going to live here in the Moors with you. Then we can look after each other'.

Maleficent processed what Aurora had just said. _This could be it! How have I not thought of this sooner? No harm can come to her here._ 'You don't have to wait until you're older. You could live here now'. _Please say yes Beastie._

Aurora jumped from her seat in giddy excitement. 'Then I will! I'll sleep in a tree and eat berries and black nuts and all the fair people will be my friends. I'll be happy here for the rest of my life'. _Happy here with you_. 'I'm going to tell my aunties tomorrow!'

Maleficent had to temper her own excitement at Aurora's mention of her guardians. _Who knows what those fools may let slip._ 'Until tomorrow'.

* * *

Aurora spent most of the following morning by the brook near the cottage working through how to break the news of her leaving to her aunts. Just as she finally settled on an explanation she felt would be sufficient, she was disturbed by a noise behind her. She turned and was met by a figure she knew could not possibly be a man, for he was not as broad nor as tall as Diaval.

'Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm on my way to King Stefan's castle and I've become hopelessly lost. Can you help me?' His voice was pleasant, though it lacked the soft and calming tones of her godmother's.

He moved to approach Aurora, and though he seemed harmless enough, his appearance had startled her and she stumbled. 'Oh I'm sorry, that was my fault, I rushed into it'. He reached out his hand to her. 'Forgive me'.

Aurora stood with the boy's assistance and pointed to her right. 'It's that way, the castle'. He was looking at her with an expression she could not quite place. _How odd_. 'What's your name?'

Having found himself struck by the beauty of the girl in front of him, he had not realised that he had forgotten to introduce himself. Shaking it off, he straightened his back and dipped his head slightly, 'I'm Phillip'.

'Hello Phillip'.

'What's yours?' His father would have his head if he could see him now, all courtly formality lost.

'Aurora', she replied softly, a tinge of blush creeping up her cheeks. The significance of the name was not lost on Phillip; she was radiant.

'Hello Aurora. It was nice meeting you and once again my apologies for being such a clumsy fool'.

Aurora smiled. 'You're forgiven'.

Phillip returned her smile and took his leave, picking his way through the brambles back to his horse. Aurora stood for a moment processing what had just happened. She had never seen a boy before, let alone one so handsome or so kind. Though she had only just met him, Aurora noted that she felt the same way around him that she did around her godmother and before she could stop herself, she took off into the trees after him.

'Will you be back this way?'

'Nothing could stop me', he replied, knowing that he meant it. _Betrothal be damned!_

Aurora beamed. 'Then I'll see you soon'.

The princess watched the boy until the forest swallowed him. Her heart was racing now, both from the excitement of making a new friend and the nerves about the conversation she was soon to have with her aunts.

Maleficent had witnessed the entire encounter between Aurora and the boy from her vantage point a few feet away. She had no reason to fear him, nor could she see anything in his bearing that indicated he wished to harm Aurora. Despite this, she felt something within herself that she couldn't describe. It was neither rage nor hate…_jealousy. I am jealous of a slip of a boy._

'Stop doing that', she flicked her fingers at Diaval, hoping that he would be less distracting to her in his human form.

The hope was written plainly on the man's face. 'Well? That boy's the answer!'

Maleficent scoffed at how wrong he was. 'No, Diaval'.

'Yes! True love's kiss, remember? It can break the spell'.

Feeling the anger rising within, Maleficent was conscious of keeping her voice even. 'True love's kiss? Have you not worked it out yet? I cursed her that way because there is no such thing'.

'Well, that might be how you feel, but what about Aurora? That boy could be her only chance'. Diaval's words had struck a chord and he knew it. 'Go ahead, turn me into whatever you want. A bird, a worm, I don't care anymore'.

Maleficent let him walk away, too shaken to focus her thoughts on anything other than Aurora. _He's right. Her safety with me in the Moors may only be fleeting. I must give her her right to live._

* * *

Aurora came upon her aunts in the middle of one of their regular quarrels, only this time she noticed that Knotgrass's face had somehow been stained blue. She cleared her throat to alert them of her presence.

'Yes Sweetie?' Flittle was the first to notice Aurora.

Building up her courage, Aurora sucked in a breath. 'I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'll be sixteen tomorrow and I'm leaving home'.

Her aunts stopped dead in their tracks, this being the first they'd heard of Aurora's desire to be anywhere but where she was at this moment. Knotgrass was the first to respond, her temper getting the better of her.

'See here young lady! I did not spend sixteen years in this miserable hovel with these two imbeciles so that you could ruin it on the last day! We are taking you back to your father-'. Knotgrass clapped her hands over her mouth, but the damage had been done.

'My father?' Aurora wasn't sure that she'd heard her aunt correctly. 'You told me my parents were dead'. _If that's not true, then why did they send me away?_

Flittle, for once taking the lead, guided Aurora to the kitchen table. 'I think you better come and sit down'.

* * *

Maleficent heard the girl approaching before she had even called out and knew from the rushing of her feet that she was in an excitable state. Even still, that did not prepare her for the sight of Aurora, hair loose and wild and her eyes red and glistening with unshed tears. Fear struck deep in the fairy's heart. _No._

'When were you going to tell me that I'm cursed? Is it true?'

Maleficent could think of no other way to reply than in the affirmative. 'It is'. She knew even before Aurora had said it that her aunts had divulged the one thing Maleficent herself wished to explain.

'My aunts said it was an evil fairy. I can't remember her name. They said it was…' Her voice trailed off as she tried to recall the name that was the cause of all her pain.

'Maleficent'. She could no longer hide the truth from Aurora, and though it broke her heart, the fairy knew she must speak true. Recognition dawned on Aurora's face upon hearing the name and she looked at Maleficent with infinite sorrow in her eyes.

'Is that you? Are you Maleficent?' Her voice was heavy with the weight of her world collapsing upon her. Maleficent did not reply, only taking a slow step towards the girl. _If only I can explain…_

'No! Don't touch me! You're the evil in the world'. Aurora turned and fled back the way she had come, not stopping to see the hurt on her once beloved godmother's face.

Her heart, which for so long had lain dormant in her chest, was breaking. To Maleficent, it felt as if it had been pierced with a pain a thousand times stronger than the burn of iron. _She is gone_. The sound of Diaval swirling above roused her from her darkness. 'Find the boy!'

The raven did as he was bid, finding the boy as he was on his way his way back to the brook where he had met Aurora. Maleficent followed Diaval's calls until she came face to face with the boy she hoped would be Aurora's saviour.

Phillip was taken aback by the woman before him. He moved to unsheathe his sword, ready to strike should the devil-woman attack. 'I'm looking for a girl', his voice was weak behind his outward show of bravado. Maleficent curled her lip into an almost-sneer. _If this is him, then so be it._

'Of course you are'.

* * *

Aurora was pacing the large ornately decorated room she had been unceremoniously locked in, rubbing incessantly at her right index finger. Her mind was a mess of thoughts concerning the man she now knew to be her father and the woman she once thought of as something akin to a mother.

King Stefan had not greeted Aurora how she had assumed a father would when coming face to face with his daughter for the first time in sixteen years. She wished to know directly from him why she was cursed and why he felt that sending her away would make things better. Instead, all she was given was an off-hand remark about her resemblance to her mother and orders to stay locked in her tower room until she was summoned.

Aurora thumped on the heavy wooden doors again, more out of frustration than hope of actually being let out. She was beginning to feel as if the walls were closing in on her, the room was too hot and the burning in her finger would not subside. Hearing a noise coming from beyond one tapestry covered wall, Aurora once more balled her fists against the wood, too focused on the steady noise inside her head to be surprised when a maid unknowingly opened the door, allowing the princess to walk free.

Aurora passed through passages she had no knowledge of, guided by some unseen force. She did not respond to any of the women calling out after her, her only purpose was to quell the burn that was spreading from her finger and radiating throughout her body. Making her way deeper into the castle that in another life would have been her home, the princess's eyes glowed green as she reached the place she felt she must be. Entering the dungeons, Aurora did not even register the masses of broken wood piled against every surface of the cavernous space. Instead, her gaze fell upon the spinning wheel in the centre of the room, its spindle shining as if it were cast that very morning.

The moment her eyes fell upon the spindle, Aurora's finger began pulsing and she moved forward in time with each beat. Her arm outstretched and her finger resting just above the point of the spindle, Aurora felt compelled to touch it, for surely this must be how to rid herself of the feverish feeling consuming her body.

The voice in her head agreed. 'Touch it', came the command in a voice that was all at once sweet and menacing.

Aurora did as she was bid, her world fading from view as her blood trickled down the spindle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

Maleficent was racing the sunset. As she urged Diaval on faster, she could feel his lungs working at capacity to deliver them to their destination. The boy prince was trailing behind, unconscious upon his horse and guided by the fairy's magic.

'Faster Diaval, faster!' As soon as the frenzied words left her lips, the sun dipped lower to the horizon and Maleficent knew she had been defeated. She had never before stopped to think what it would feel like when her curse came into effect, and she suspected now that it had been altered by her affection for Aurora. Her heart felt empty.

Slumping across Diaval's broad back, Maleficent succumbed to the moment. 'It is done'.

* * *

Once darkness had blanketed the kingdom, Maleficent stirred, her resolve renewed._ I have the boy; he will be her true love._ Approaching the castle as quietly as was possible, Maleficent transformed Diaval and waited for him to join her before the gate.

'They've pulled the guards. He's waiting for you in there'. Diaval did not even try to mask the fear in his voice, but Maleficent was sure he would stand true. 'If we go inside those walls, we'll never come out alive'.

Maleficent knew that death for the both of them was a very distinct possibility, but death to her paled in comparison to the fate she had forced upon Aurora. Entering the eerily quiet castle, it became apparent what Stefan had spent the last sixteen years doing. What had once been intricately carved stonework was now obscured by sheet upon sheet of iron and a crude rendering of her own thorn wall had been constructed in the entryway. The king had created an iron fortress with one goal in mind: to kill Maleficent.

Involuntarily shuddering at the sight and already feeling the iron beginning to drain her power, Maleficent inched her way through the passage, Diaval pulling the prince through with him. Careful though she was, Maleficent winced when her arm grazed a spike, forcing her to go even slower. Emerging into an open corridor, the pair followed the sound of voices until they came upon a guarded door. Motioning for Diaval to release the boy, Maleficent guided his body into the view of the guard and waited for him to approach the levitating prince before striking him upon the head with her staff.

Hearing the sound of approaching voices, Maleficent and Diaval hid in an alcove, leaving Phillip by the door to be discovered. Engrossed in yet another argument, the three pixies did not notice the slowly awakening youth until they were almost on top of him.

'I'm afraid I don't know where I am'. The prince groggily assessed his surroundings and saw that he was in a castle, but for the life of him, he had no idea how he had arrived there.

Thistlewit blushed, and for the only time in her life wished that she were in her human form. 'You're in King Stefan's castle'.

The mention of his name made Maleficent bristle, but she dared not make her move until she was sure that the party was well inside Aurora's chamber. Waiting a beat to ensure their secrecy, Maleficent and Diaval slid through the door, being mindful of keeping to the shadows. She had avoided looking towards the girl's resting place, but now she was so close, Maleficent found she could not keep her eyes off her. Even from a distance, Aurora was resplendent in repose; indeed, had Maleficent not known any better, she would have assumed that the princess was slumbering peacefully, perhaps dreaming of wondrous things. Diaval felt his mistress tense; her breath hitching and his heart ached for her.

They became aware of movement in the room and both watched with baited breath as Phillip leaned in to kiss his true love. Maleficent focused her gaze on the scene by the bed, willing with everything that she was that the boy's kiss would work. A moment passed and the fairy let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and heard Diaval do the same. Phillip stepped back from Aurora, the pixies hovering overheard. The kiss had failed.

Stifling a sob, Maleficent waited for the others to leave before she made her way to Aurora. Placing a shaking hand over the girl's still one, Maleficent looked on in despair at what she had done. She spoke, her voice even despite the storm that was raging inside her, silently wishing that somehow Aurora would hear her.

'I will not ask your forgiveness because what I have done to you is unforgiveable. I was so lost in hatred and revenge. Sweet Aurora, you stole what was left of my heart and now I've lost you forever. I swear no harm will come to you as long as I live, and not a day shall pass that I don't miss your smile'. Leaning down, Maleficent placed a soft kiss on Aurora's forehead, surprised through her sadness at how warm the girl felt under her touch.

_I shall not leave her to rot in this prison, it was her wish to live in the Moors and I shall grant it. _Maleficent had settled upon this course of action as soon as Prince Phillip's kiss had failed. She knew that if it had not been for her thirst for revenge upon the sins of the father, Aurora would not be where she was now. In perpetual sleep, Maleficent owed the girl what she could not give her whilst she was awake. _She deserves that_.

Maleficent started at a stirring behind her. _It can't possibly be…_

'Hello Godmother', the voice was faint but unmistakeably Aurora's and it sounded like the finest music to Maleficent's ears.

'Hello Beastie', Maleficent replied, tears that had been welling in her eyes falling freely as she moved to the girl's side. Her mind was suddenly whirling with thoughts she hadn't the time to comprehend. _True love? Stefan must surely be searching for me by now…_Knowing that a watch would soon return to the chamber for their nightly rounds, Maleficent signalled her intentions to Diaval, silently changing him as she did so.

Speaking in hushed tones, Maleficent began helping Aurora from the bed. 'Come Aurora, we must hurry from here. It isn't safe'.

With Diaval flying ahead as their scout, Maleficent and Aurora moved swiftly and silently through the castle, not stopping until they reached the entrance hall.

'Are we going back to the Moors now?'

Maleficent allowed a small smile to cross her lips. 'If that is what you wish'. _We shall live there, together, as you had hoped we would._ Keeping her gaze fixed on Aurora, Maleficent began slowly making her way further into the hall, but it wasn't until she saw the expression on the girl's face become one of horror that she realised something was terribly, deathly wrong. Iron crashed down around her, the pain searing through her body, her vision blurring.

'Run Aurora!'

Aurora stood rooted to the spot. She was terrified, but the desire to run to her godmother was stronger even than her fear. _I must help her!_ Maleficent's voice cut through the cacophony erupting through the hall, urging her to run, to hide. Aurora turned and sprinted back the way they had come, her legs surging on despite the weight of her gown. Climbing the stairs two at time and not even caring where she was going, Aurora found herself in front of a heavy iron door. It seemed as if it were pulsing, trying to pull the girl in and it opened easily at Aurora's touch. Stepping into the room beyond, she noticed that it was unlike any other she had seen during her short time in the castle. There was a pervading gloom, wispy moonlight streaked in through the grimy windows and everything looked as if it were covered in a decade's worth of dust.

Aurora became aware of the pulsing again; it seemed to be coming from a large cabinet by the window. Dragging off the cloth that covered it, the princess saw why she had been drawn to this dank place. _Wings. Her wings._

As if they could feel the nearness of their master, Maleficent's wings beat against their cage with a violent force, desperate to be free. Aurora clambered up behind the pedestal, bracing herself against the window ledge for leverage. Even pushing against the cage with all her might, Aurora barely shifted it. She sank to her knees, her body aching and her lungs burning. A blood-curdling scream pierced her ears from somewhere below and Aurora rose to push against the cage with renewed energy. _I can't let her die for me._ Feeling the cage finally give from its base, Aurora watched it crash to the ground, the wings rising from amongst the twisted iron and shards of glass that had held them captive.

* * *

Her world was on fire.

Maleficent had barely managed to summon enough of her magic to transform Diaval. He had dragged the iron net from her before taking to terrorising the king's guards, his dragon form proving too much for them to contain. Struggling to her feet, Maleficent feebly defended herself against any blows that came her way, still unable to see clearly enough to judge where her attackers were coming from.

A pounding sound broke through the pain that was throbbing in her ears and the fairy became aware of the action around her stilling. Stalking towards her through the flames was a nightmarish figure clad completely in iron and Maleficent knew at once who it was. _It is time_. Removing his helmet, Stefan sneered at Maleficent and she noticed that his once lively eyes were now void of anything but hatred.

'How does it feel,' his voice came harsh upon Maleficent's ears, his words cutting through to her very core. 'To be a fairy creature without wings in a world where you don't belong?' Stefan took a step closer to Maleficent, holding out his iron gauntlet covered hand as if to throttle her. The pain was unbearable.

Delighting in her anguish, Stefan unsheathed his sword and swung it across his body. Maleficent felt it cut through the air in front of her and stumbled backwards, falling as her heel caught the edge of the stairs. Stefan seized the opportunity and rushed at the hapless creature before him, revenge finally there for the taking.

Maleficent allowed her mind to wander in her final moments. She thought of the Moors and the dangers that now faced them. She thought of Diaval too, he had been a faithful companion when she had not deserved it. Finally, she thought of Aurora. _Sweet girl, I am so sorry. Please forgive me._ Resigning herself to her fate, Maleficent waited for the piercing of the blade.

Her world was on fire.

Maleficent's eyes shot open; her vision clearer than it had been in years. She knew at once what had happened and scanned the hall for Aurora as she took to the air triumphantly, her wings working as effortlessly as they had done years before. It was then that she saw the girl, safe from danger and with joyful tears in her eyes. Maleficent's heart swelled with the knowledge of what Aurora had risked to restore her wings to her and nodded her gratitude before turning her attention to Stefan once more.

The tyrant king was raging as the plan he had so carefully crafted for sixteen years went up in flames around him. Ordering his men to hurl the last of their spears at Maleficent, he whipped the heavy iron chain he had been carrying throughout the battle at her ankles, catching her mid-swoop. Feeling the familiar burn of the iron returning once more, Maleficent knew she must act now if she, Aurora and Diaval were to survive the night.

One mighty beat of her wings was all it took to send her and Stefan crashing through the stained glass window at the end of the hall. Shards of glass depicting the horrors wrought on the Moors and Stefan's false rise to power cascaded to the ground far below. Landing easily on the ramparts, Maleficent immediately moved to loosen the chain from her ankle, momentarily forgetting that Stefan was there with her. Sensing his opportunity, Stefan made his move, lunging at the distracted fairy. Turning to deflect his blow at the last second, Maleficent countered by slamming Stefan against the stone, knocking the wind from his lungs. Her rage subsiding, Maleficent looked into the eyes of the king, but found nothing left of the boy she had once loved.

'It's over'.

Turning to leave and thinking that it was indeed over, Maleficent was caught off guard when Stefan attacked her once more, flinging both of them off the tower as he did so. _Stubborn fool! _Locked in a desperate embrace as they hurtled towards the rapidly approaching ground, Maleficent struggled fiercely to free herself. Loosening herself from Stefan's grip, she unfurled her great wings and for a fleeting second felt a deep pity for the misguided king as his body hit the earth.

Pausing for a moment by his broken body, Maleficent allowed herself a moment to mourn the past before hurrying back inside the castle to find Aurora. The battle clearly lost, the king's men had dispersed throughout the fortress and she rushed to recover the princess and her companion before they discovered his death. Changing Diaval back to his true form once more, Maleficent made a note to duly reward him for his valiant service on this night. Finding Aurora where she had last seen her, Maleficent flew to the girl and drew her into her arms. _Thanks to the gods that she is unharmed._

'Let's get you home Beastie'. Maleficent smiled warmly at the weight of the girl in her arms as she drifted to sleep, and was thankful that she would awaken in the morning.

* * *

**This is really early I know, but this is what happens when you're stuck inside all day with not much else to do. Thanks to all you out there for reading, I hope you keep it up!**

**Also, once again, I own nothing here except my original stuff. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The flight back to the Moors had not been the easiest of Maleficent's life. Between accommodating Aurora and keeping a watchful eye on Diaval as he flew lopsidedly ahead, the fairy was glad to return to her rowan and the rest that it promised in its branches. Laying the young princess down in her own bed strung between the two sturdiest boughs, Maleficent turned her attention to Diaval. He had been injured during the skirmish, though Maleficent shifting him back to his true form so soon after had allowed him to begin healing substantially quicker. Still, to save the wound in his wing from festering, Maleficent applied a poultice of honey and goldenseal and helped him up to one of the higher branches to sleep and recover.

Returning to her bed, Maleficent lingered a moment. She was torn between wanting to leave Aurora to sleep on her own and laying down next to her to keep her close. Just as the first rays of dawn began to peek over the horizon, Maleficent decided on the former of her options and settled herself on to one of the adjacent branches, finally surrendering herself to the pull of sleep.

* * *

Awakening just as the sun was reaching its zenith, Maleficent rose to find Aurora gone and a sense of deep dread washed over her. Fearing that all that had transpired the previous night had been a dream, Maleficent scrambled to her feet, stumbling on the tips of her wings as she went. Knowing for sure that her wings had most definitely been restored, the fairy calmed herself and allowed her still sleep-fogged mind to catch up. Once it did, the sound of sweet, trilling laughter floated to Maleficent's ears from the ground below and she swooped down to greet its source.

'Good morning Beastie', Maleficent called, a warm smile gracing her lips. 'I see you've managed to keep yourself entertained in my absence'. She motioned to the sprites that were floating around the girl, weaving flowers through her hair and coaxing her to dance.

Aurora stilled her feet, her cheeks flushed and eyes shining. 'Oh yes Godmother! I do hope you're not angry with me for not waking you sooner. You just looked so peaceful and after all that happened last night, well, I supposed I ought to let you rest'.

Maleficent nodded her appreciation, Aurora's mention of the events that happened at Stefan's castle focusing her thoughts on matters that she must deal with before sundown. 'I must continue with my duties Aurora, I'm afraid I'm getting started much later than I would normally allow'.

Walking past Aurora to continue on her way, Maleficent was surprised when the girl grabbed her arm, disappointment written plainly on her face. 'Can't you stay for a little longer Godmother?'

Taking Aurora's hand in her own, the fairy shook her head. 'If I leave now I'll be back before sundown and we can do anything you like then. I'll leave word with Diaval to join you when he's ready, though you must make sure he doesn't over exert himself'. The girl's features brightened at the mention of the raven and she released Maleficent's hand to re-join her companions.

'Until tonight Godmother!' Aurora called, her feet having already resumed the steps they so effortlessly learned earlier that morning.

Maleficent replied in kind, her mind puzzling over why it felt so strange to her when Aurora had let go of her hand.

* * *

Upon returning to the rowan that evening, Maleficent was greeted by the image of Aurora holding a heaped basket of fresh berries, her gown stained purple where she had wiped her hands after sampling a few.

'I'm so glad you're back Godmother. Oh, I had such a wonderful day! Diaval and I went back to the swamps, and then he showed me the best bushes to collect berries from…'

Maleficent smiled warmly as she listened to the girl describe her day in excited detail. _Yes, she will flourish here._ Looking around her home, the fairy noticed that it was far tidier than when she had left that morning.

'I see you've been busy, Beastie', her tone one of mock annoyance.

Aurora knew logically that her fairy godmother would not be angry at her for doing a bit of spring cleaning, but even so, the very idea of upsetting the woman was enough to make her question her decision. 'You don't mind do you? It's just that when Diaval went off for the night, I had nothing else to do', an embarrassed blush coloured her cheeks as she spoke.

'Of course I don't mind. In fact I could rather get used to having some help'. Maleficent was by no means an untidy being, but the stress of the past few weeks had left her with far more important things in mind than ridding her home of Diaval's feathers. It was then that Maleficent's eyes fell upon a stray drop of berry juice at the corner of Aurora's mouth. Before she knew what she was doing, the fairy had stepped closer to the girl, swiping at the drop with her thumb. They both stood stock-still, Maleficent's thumb resting lightly on Aurora's cheek as the girl's eyes stared clearly into her own.

Maleficent coughed in her throat and dropped her hand to her side, stepping back from Aurora as she did so. She did not notice the sudden flash of disappointment that crossed Aurora's features. 'Now Beastie, there is something I've been waiting all day to discuss with you'.

Her face bright once more, Aurora waited for her godmother to continue. 'I do hope it's only good news Godmother'. _She must wish to discuss what happened last night with me._

'It certainly will be if you agree to it', despite herself, Maleficent was finding it hard to contain her own excitement at what she was about to divulge. 'Aurora, I wish for you to be Queen of the Moors'.

This not being the conversation Aurora had expected, she was silent for a moment while she processed what Maleficent had just told her. 'Me? Queen of the Moors? How is that even possible?' She shook her head at the absurdity of it. _I'm no fairy!_

'It's quite possible dear Aurora. True, it will be more of a ceremonial role, but it will help to greatly further relations with the human kingdom once you assume your birth right there. You shall be the Queen of Two Kingdoms'.

The human kingdom. Her father's throne. Aurora had tried her hardest to keep it from her thoughts, and she had been successful until now. 'But I'm not sure if I'm even fit to rule Godmother. Or if I want to-'.

Sensing the unease in the young princess, Maleficent moved towards one of the tree's outer branches and beckoned for Aurora to join her. Their feet dangling freely and their hair being blown by the gentle breeze, they enjoyed the silence of the night.

'I don't mean to push you into anything you do not wish to do Beastie. The choices before you now are yours to make, though I will always be here as your counsel no matter your decision'.

Aurora sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted. 'I don't know what I should do. Until yesterday, I had no idea that I was – no, am - a princess. I know nothing of ruling a kingdom. All I know to do is clean'. At that, Aurora waved her hands in front of her, motioning to her afternoon's work in the rowan.

'And you do that wonderfully Aurora', Maleficent smiled. 'I know that you will make a good and fair queen, for your people and for mine'.

'But how can you be so certain?'

'Because if it wasn't for you Beastie, none of us – not you, not Diaval and not myself – would be alive. You have a heart unlike any human I've encountered'.

Aurora was silent as tears began to stain her cheeks.

'I'm scared Godmother'. Her voice was small, she almost sounded like a child again.

Moving closer to the girl, Maleficent placed a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort. 'Hush. It's quite natural to be scared. This path that you are on will not be an easy one, but I will be with you always.'

'Then I shall do it, with you by my side as my guardian and chief counsel', Aurora's voice was firm with her assertion.

'I shall be whatever Her Majesty requires'. Maleficent smirked as she earned a hearty laugh from Aurora. _I shall be with you always, I promise you that._ Feeling the girl rest her head upon her shoulder, Maleficent's heart skipped a beat at the sudden contact. Soon enough, Aurora was sleeping soundly and Maleficent shimmied backwards gently to rest against the tree trunk. Aurora shivered in Maleficent's arms and she draped one wing over the girl, the significance of having another person touch her wings – even in sleep – not lost on her even after all that had transpired.

'Goodnight Beastie'.

* * *

The day of Aurora's coronation in the Moors dawned bright and clear. The days since their discussion had passed in a flurry of activity as the preparations were made and Aurora quickly learned that the inhabitants of the Moors did not do anything by halves. A new gown was spun for her out of what looked to Aurora like pure sunlight, and garlands of lush, fresh flowers hung from every bough. Most significantly, Maleficent had spent the better part of the previous morning taking down the wall of thorns. While no attempt had yet been made by the human kingdom to contact Aurora, Maleficent hoped that removing the artificial border would lessen any ill will when that day finally came.

The coronation took place at midday, with Maleficent - resplendent in robes that for the first time in almost two decades did not reflect her hatred – placing a golden diadem upon Aurora's head and declaring her queen. There was no hiding the pride that shone in Maleficent's eyes at that moment, for Aurora truly was the embodiment of the dawn.

Surveying the crowd of revellers as Aurora greeted her new subjects, Maleficent spied Phillip among the crush and her smile fell briefly. She had invited him, after all it felt only right that he and Aurora should be given the chance to become properly acquainted, but part of her was disappointed that he had actually come. _She must be given a chance to follow her heart and if the boy is whom she truly desires, then so be it._

Casting her eyes over the celebrations, Maleficent saw how beloved by all Aurora truly was. _She will be a fine Queen._ Turning to Diaval, Maleficent launched herself into the air, surrendering herself fully to the sensations of flying for the first time in years, her mind blissfully blank. _Yes, all is well once more._

* * *

**Hello all! I apologise for the delay, but other (more academic) writing related matters got in the way. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that it was the conclusion of Part One. The parts of this story can be read independent of the others, though of course I'd love it if you read all of them together!**

* * *

It took until a week after Aurora's coronation for a message to arrive from the human kingdom informing her of her duty to be crowned there as her father's successor.

Maleficent was not entirely sure why, but she found the delay disconcerting. Not that she wished any harm upon the Moors or their new Queen, but knowing the humans must surely be aware that she was involved in the death of their king, she felt it odd that no attempt had been made to draw Aurora away from her sooner. After informing the messenger that she would have Aurora send her reply with Diaval in due course, Maleficent returned to her rowan to find the young queen deep in thought, twirling the parchment idly between her fingers.

'They wish for me to take up residence by the end of the week', Aurora spoke as she heard Maleficent approaching.

'Human kingdoms do not do well without a ruler Beastie. The sooner they have you on the throne, the less likely things are to fall apart'.

Aurora found that she couldn't agree whole-heartedly with her godmother's statement, for what she had witnessed in her brief time with the humans indicated that these very abstract _things_ were already happening. Passing through the gates on her way to the castle, Aurora had witnessed widespread poverty and a pervading sense of depression among the people. It looked nothing like the fairy-tale villages she had read of as a child. Recalling the moment now, she could remember hearing stirrings of dissent among the citizens; it seemed her father was not the most revered of monarchs.

'But what if I end up like my father? The people hated him, I witnessed it myself'.

'Aurora, you are nothing like your father'.

'How are you so certain? Perhaps having a crown on my head will change me'. Aurora's voice was steadily rising, as if she were goading Maleficent into telling her how she and her father were so different.

The fairy sighed. She was still uncertain as to whether or not she should tell Aurora about her father's true nature, and consequently reveal more about herself in the process. It seemed to Maleficent however that the longer she dragged out telling the girl the truth, the more questions she would eventually have to answer.

'What I have to tell you does not come easily Aurora. I'm afraid that it may make you think less of me', Maleficent began, her voice quiet but purposeful.

'Godmother, I don't think that would be possible'.

Maleficent smiled sadly at Aurora's sweetness. _We shall see if you still feel the same once you know the truth._

'I knew your father – Stefan – when he was a child. He had ventured into the Moors with the intention of stealing from the Pool of Jewels.' Maleficent kept her eyes trained on Aurora's face, assessing her reaction. At the moment, it seemed as if the girl were deep within her own mind. She went on.

'After I saved him from being trampled by dear Balthazar, we began a friendship. I showed him the splendour of the Moors, much as I have done for you. Despite the differences in our appearances' – at that Maleficent gestured to her horns and her wings, earning a smile from the young queen – 'he was kind to me. I grew up without a family of my own, and so having someone of my own age to connect with was a wonderful thing for me'.

'Eventually, I grew to love him and he me'. Maleficent noticed Aurora's expression change to one of surprise at her words. 'On my sixteenth birthday, he kissed me, professed his love for me and told me we would always be together'.

'What happened?' Aurora immediately regretted speaking, but her godmother showed no sign of annoyance and instead continued with her story.

'He became greedy and hungry for power. His desire to take the throne was far stronger than any affection he felt for me'. For the first time since she began recalling her tale, Maleficent took a moment to collect her thoughts and steel herself for what she knew was coming.

'Aurora, before I go on, you must understand how power corrupts'. _It is time_. 'It is able to affect the evil of this world and those you perceive as good equally. It makes people do terrible things, for once they get a taste of power, it becomes all-consuming'.

Aurora nodded in reply. She found herself wishing for her godmother to get to the point of her story and internally chastised herself for even thinking of it. _There is a reason she is telling you this._

'Stefan thirsted for the throne so deeply that I became an unwilling pawn in his scheme. I had not seen him in years; he began his ascent within the castle and I focused my energy on protecting the Moors'. Maleficent's voice was dropping with the weight of her words and Aurora found the night suddenly quiet around them, as if the lands wished to listen to their guardian's tale.

'He came to me, on a night much like this one, cool and clear.' The fairy could feel tears beginning to sting at the edges of her eyes and willed them to stay at bay. 'He told me that the king meant to kill me so that he may take the Moors. After all those years, I still trusted him so deeply…' Maleficent trailed off and turned her back to Aurora to swipe at the tears that were beginning to stream down her cheeks.

'What did he do to you Godmother?' Aurora had never seen her godmother like this before and her heart ached for the pain she knew the fairy must be feeling.

Acting as though she hadn't heard the girl's question, Maleficent collected herself once again and continued. 'We went to the stream and spoke for hours of the human world beyond the border stones and his life within the castle. He was still just as ambitious as ever, though something about him had changed. I could not place my finger on what exactly that was until after'.

The fairy stilled a moment and the girl held her breath. _After what?_

'He had brought some wine with him and I drank eagerly from the flask he offered'. Maleficent brought her fingers to her lips and for a moment she swore she could taste the sweetness of the liquor upon them. 'I began to feel drowsy, but unaccustomed as I am to the ways of human alcohol, I simply assumed it had gotten the better of me. I don't remember anything else of that night'.

Aurora's heart was racing. Maleficent had not yet said as much, but she was certain that her father had done something terrible to her. She reached out to the fairy, much like when she had first been told of her stolen wings, only this time Maleficent didn't pull away.

'I awoke the next morning, groggy and in a pain unlike anything else I have ever felt'.

_No, no, no, no, no. _'It was him wasn't it? He took them from you'. Aurora's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke and she focused her gaze upon the ground, certain that she would see nothing but hatred in the fairy's eyes.

'Yes'. It was all Maleficent could manage to say. _He stole my wings and my humanity_. 'Dear Aurora, I'm afraid this is where you may begin to think less of me'.

_Me, think less of you?_ 'How could you even think that after what my father did to you?' Aurora's voice was rising of its own volition and Maleficent gripped her hand tighter to calm her.

'Because it was what he did to me that lead to what I did to you'. At that, Aurora's eyes shot straight to her godmother's and all she could see in them was years of despair. 'I didn't curse you out of some folly Aurora. Remember what I told you about power? It corrupted me as it corrupted your father'.

Maleficent held up a finger to stop Aurora from replying. 'When Diaval told me that Stefan had taken my wings to help secure his place as king, I went in to a rage. I oppressed the creatures of the Moors and bent them to my will, when they should have no ruler but themselves. The land remained a dark place for years'. _Until you came_. 'I cursed you in revenge for what he did to me. I was determined that he should lose a part of himself also, he was destined to live his life watching you grow, only to have you stolen from him on your sixteenth birthday with no possibility of you being returned'.

'Then how am I here with you now?' Aurora had her suspicions about how she had been awoken, but all things considered now, she felt that it was irrelevant to dwell on it too deeply.

'It was true love's kiss of all things', Maleficent replied, a small but true smile playing on her lips for the first time that evening. Aurora returned the smile, glad to see that her godmother's mood had lifted. _At least one of my inklings has been proven true._

'Once I came to see that you were so unlike your father, I tried to revoke the curse, but my own magic proved too strong. I feared that all hope might be lost, that is until I saw you with the boy in the wood'.

'Phillip?' Aurora's cheeks flushed at the memory of the prince. 'He's my true love?' _I will admit that I am fond of him, but love? I'm not even sure that I know what that is._

'He didn't wake you Aurora.' The girl met Maleficent's eyes again at her words, her mind whirring. _If not Phillip, then who-?_

'It's you. You're my true love?' Aurora had to admit that the notion seemed absurd, but judging from what she knew of the fairy's magic, it was not something to be taken lightly.

Maleficent nodded. 'So it would seem Beastie. I became quite fond of you, and after all, I think I turned out to be rather a better mother to you than those pixies Stefan entrusted with your care'.

Aurora felt her heart sting at Maleficent's referring to herself as her mother, though for a lack of understanding as to why, she passed it off as sadness for not having known her own mother.

'You honestly thought I would hate you after you told me this?' _I hate no one but my father – no, he is only Stefan to me now. Diaval was more like a father to me than he ever was._

'That was my natural inclination, yes. If not for stealing your life from you, then at least for keeping the truth from you'. _Why is she taking this so well?_

'Godmother, you saved me. If not for what you did, I would be in that castle at this very moment, living with a man who would readily harm another for his own gains.'

'Beastie, he only became what he was because of me-'.

'No, he didn't', Aurora interjected. 'You said yourself he was consumed by greed and power, if anything, your actions only hastened his, not added to them'. _You will not blame yourself for what he did to you, nor for what happened to me._

Maleficent was stunned. She did not know what she had expected from this night, but Aurora's reaction certainly wasn't one of them. Aurora stood and made her way to the edge of the rowan's largest branch and beckoned for Maleficent to follow. The fairy did as she was bid and wondered briefly if this is what it felt like for Aurora when she was under the sleeping spell, of being pulled along by an unseen force.

The young queen gazed out over her forest kingdom, ablaze with the finery of night. 'You gave me my life Maleficent'. Aurora reached for the fairy's hand and held it tightly within her own. 'I would not be here if not for you'.

Maleficent looked down at the girl, relishing the warmth of her hand in her own. 'Am I no longer your Godmother Beastie?'

'I am not sure what you are to me. You are mother, godmother, guardian and friend all in one. I think it's less confusing if I just call you by your real name from now on'. Aurora smiled widely. 'But, I'd still like you to call me your Beastie'.

Maleficent laughed, her worries and fears fading in to the night. 'As you wish, _Queen Aurora._

* * *

**I think I wrote at the end of the last chapter than updates will be coming more slowly now. By slowly, I don't mean they're stopping, so just keep an eye out! Thanks again to all of you out there, I'm really enjoying writing this, and I hope you're enjoying reading it just as much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

* * *

Aurora sent her reply to the human kingdom in the morning, and received word back that afternoon that an escort would be arriving for her late the following day.

'You will come with me, won't you Maleficent?' Knowing how much mistrust the fairy still harboured for humankind, Aurora had danced around asking the question for some time.

'I don't think that would be wise Beastie, but I will see you to the border'. Upon seeing the downcast look on Aurora's face, Maleficent truly felt for a moment as if she were abandoning the girl. 'Diaval will travel with you and stay with you as long as you require him to', she added in an attempt to dull the blow of her absence.

The promise of having Diaval to accompany her did lift Aurora's spirits, but truthfully, she wanted no one but her former godmother by her side. _She is my guardian, I need her with me._ Aurora played at keeping the regal countenance she had been practicing since she first found out what lay ahead of her, but Maleficent easily saw through her false stoicism.

'Forgive me Aurora, for I have quite forgotten the promise I made to you'. Aurora snuck a sideways glance at the fairy, a quizzical expression forming on her features. 'I do believe my exact words were that I would be whatever Her Majesty requires, and if I am not mistaken, Her Majesty requires a travelling companion'. A smile played at the corner of Maleficent's lips as she saw the young queen's eyes glow with a childish delight at her words.

'So you'll come then? To the castle?' Maleficent nodded her answer and Aurora flung her arms about the fairy's shoulders, mindful of avoiding her wings in the process. The girl's joy at such a seemingly simple thing was so infectious that Maleficent found herself returning the embrace, noting somewhere in the back of her mind that it was the first time she had ever properly done so.

* * *

Later that night, Maleficent found Aurora perched on what had become her favourite branch of the rowan.

'Where are your thoughts Beastie?' she asked softly as she made her way to sit next to her.

'I have lived so many lifetimes in sixteen years, and tomorrow I shall begin another'. The fairy couldn't be certain, but she was sure she heard a tone of sadness in the girl's normally light voice and she suddenly seemed far older than her age dictated.

'And you shall live many more Aurora', the fairy replied sympathetically. 'There will always be new challenges to face, but remember, there will be moments of respite along the way. You are a part of the Moors now, they are open to you whenever you desire'.

Aurora smiled wistfully and choked back a sob. She had been trying to hide her tears from the ever-observant Maleficent. _ I don't like her seeing me like this; she will think me still a child. _ She swiped at her cheek, catching the tears on the back of her hand. 'And for that I am grateful. I hate to think what will become of me if I stay in the human world for too long'. The mere thought of the stress she was soon to encounter sent a shiver of displeasure down Aurora's spine and a question suddenly blazed through her mind.

'How old are you Maleficent?' The fairy was caught off guard by the girl's abrupt change of demeanour and sat in silence for a moment before answering.

'In your human terms I would suppose that I am thirty eight years old'. Maleficent quirked a brow as she responded, curious to see where Aurora was going with her train of thought.

Aurora mused on the fairy's words as she tried to piece together what little she knew about human ageing with what she knew for certain about Maleficent's appearance. _She hasn't changed in the slightest._ 'In all the years I've known you, you haven't aged a day – at least it doesn't look like you have; but I'm still growing, even now'.

Maleficent had never before stopped to think what it must be like for Aurora to notice the changes to herself, all the while seeing that the fairy had stayed in the same state for the sixteen years she had been around her. 'I have been this way for many moons now and will remain so for the rest of my existence. As you've noticed, humans and fae age rather differently. You see, I have been fully matured for some time, but you will continue to grow for another two summers at least'.

The fairy waited for the girl's reply, but nothing came. 'Aurora'?

The girl turned to face her, fresh tears brimming her eyes. 'I'm going to die one day aren't I, and you'll go on living'. Against her will, Aurora broke down, sobs wracking through her body. _I will be gone and she will live on without me._ 'It will be as if I never existed', the words came out garbled through her tears.

At a loss for what else to do for the distraught girl at her side, Maleficent pulled her close, rubbing small circles along Aurora's back and shielding her with her wings until her breathing slowed. _How could she ever think I would forget her? _ 'Aurora', the fairy ventured again, mindful of keeping her voice calm and even. Feeling Aurora stir against her side, Maleficent continued, 'Do you remember when I said that I would be with you always'? A barely perceptible nod. 'I meant it Beastie, I will never leave you, and nor shall you leave me'. Aurora's body stiffened and Maleficent felt her heartbeat increasing, but still the girl did not speak.

'All those who live in the Moors are essentially immortal, we age slowly over millennia, and very little can be done that will cause us grave harm – with the exception of iron of course'.

At that, Aurora turned her face to the fairy, cheeks still glistening with tears that had not yet dried. 'And what does that mean for me? I am human after all'.

'You live in the Moors do you not?' Aurora nodded. 'Then its magic will have the same affect upon you as it does on everything here'. The girl sat bolt upright, her mind whirring.

'Then I shall be like you?' _Am I to be a fairy after all?_

Maleficent shook her head gently. 'Not quite. You will not have magic of your own, but the more time you spend here will slow down the rate at which you age.'

'That means that I'll become immortal too?' Aurora was doing her best to comprehend what Maleficent was revealing to her and soon her mind was full of questions for the fairy to answer and things she wished to say. _I _can _be with you always! _'I wish to stay here, I must send a message to the kingdom to find another queen-'.

The happiness Maleficent felt at witnessing Aurora's reaction was quickly tempered by the reality of the girl's obligation to reign over the human kingdom.

'Beastie, you know that isn't a possibility. Your people need you'.

'I need you!' Aurora clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide at the realisation of what she had just said. _Oh gods…_

Maleficent looked at Aurora and seeing the fierce blush staining the young queen's cheeks, thought better of asking her to repeat herself. _How odd._ _She knows that I am always here for her, what could she possibly mean by that?_

After a moment of silence, Aurora collected herself and sighed heavily, knowing that the fairy spoke the truth and chastised herself for getting carried away. 'I know it; I just wish that it weren't so. I don't think of them as my people, or of that land as my home. The Moors is where I belong'.

'There is always a way around even the most unpleasant of things Aurora. I expect that you'll be rather busy when you first arrive and so won't be able to visit here. As I said before, Diaval will stay with you as long as you need him to. He can act as our messenger if you like. If you send him here at night fall, you shall have your reply shortly after sunrise.'

Though the thought of being away from the Moors and from Maleficent for so long weighed heavily on Aurora's mind, knowing that the raven would be her link back home was a great comfort. 'I think I rather like that idea. It shall be our secret!'

Maleficent returned Aurora's beaming smile, content with the knowledge that the girl's anxiety at being separated was sated for the time being. 'Once things have calmed down, perhaps we can work out a schedule for you to divide your time between both kingdoms'.

'Are you certain you have no desire to serve as my advisor?' Aurora joked, though the serious undertone to her question was not lost on Maleficent.

'I'm quite certain. I think my talents are much better suited to this realm'. With a flourish of her hand, the fairy conjured a breeze that swirled around them, lifting Aurora to her feet.

'Now if I'm not mistaken, some of your subjects have been teaching you the ways of spritely dancing? Considering I am accompanying you to the castle on the morrow, I think it only fair for you to show me what you know.'

Aurora gladly obliged in her protector's request, their laughter carrying late in to the night.

* * *

**Hello all! I've gotta say, this was updated much sooner than I thought. It's also shorter than I planned it to be, but I think that has turned out for the best. Exciting things are coming! Thanks for sticking with me on this journey, whether it's by reading, reviewing or just checking in. I appreciate it all, trust me! Until next time.**


End file.
